What do you mean I'm not human!
by Just-a-little-girl-who-writes
Summary: When Austin and Ally go for a walk in the park, they spot a girl and a seriously hurt boy. Getting help for the two from Austin's cousin Will, Austin and Ally learn their life is a lot more different than they thought. *Disclaimer: I don't own anything*
1. Chapter 1

What do you mean I'm not human?!

I was taking a walk with Austin around the mall, the sun was shinning through the clouds, it was getting pretty late though. We were heading towards the park, not knowing what to do at all. "Hey Ally?" Austin says, I look up at him "What?" "Whatcha doing?" "Walking with you." We continue walking in silence. We reach the park eventually, it is pretty much empty besides the fact a huge black dog is sitting in the middle of the park and a girl with brown hair is trying to help a dark haired boy with something. He looks hurt, really hurt. I look at Austin; I'm guessing he sees the huge dog too by the look of panic on his face, he's trying to keep his cool, but I'm not. "You see the dog too, right?"I ask, he nods. I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind a bush, I was curious to hear what the boy and girl were talking about. I squinted and saw the boy had a deep gash running across his arm and a small cut on his face. The girl had a pretty face, I could see she was worried about the boy; she had a small cut near her ankle too. They looked like they were in some kind of fight, but not with each other.

The boy was lying on the ground, breathing slowly, actually his breathes are slowing down, he needed help. "N-Nico, you have to tell me what to say to Mrs. O'Leary so we could get back to camp." The brown haired girl begged the boy, he shook his head, the girl looked ready to cry "Nico, please" "I can't." "Yes, you can, Nico. I can't let you die." . I looked at Austin "We have to help them, Austin. That boy is going to die" I said, Austin nodded "Yeah, I know. We should help them.". I looked at Austin "How can we help them? We are not doctors. He needs medical help, fast." , Austin looked around the park "My cousin Will is a doctor, sort of. He lives a few blocks away from here." He said, I rolled my eyes "Sort of?" "Well he has a medical degree." "Call him!" "Okay!".

A few minutes later Will arrived, he was a blonde older guy, maybe in his twenties; he had brown eyes and a kind smile. He reminded me of Austin in a weird way. "So can you help those kids?" I asked him, Will shrugged "I think so. Show me where they are?" I pointed over to them. Will nodded and ran over there. Out of curiosity I walked over there with Austin. The girl had brown hair with bangs, she had a purple beanie hat on, an orange t-shirt, and dark jeans. She was crying, but the boy was still breathing. Will gasped when he saw her "Alyssa", she looked up at him "W-Will? Can you help him?" Will looked down at the dark haired boy "Probably, he's got some deep cuts I can tell. Maybe a badly bruised leg, he'll live. I need your help too." , he turned to Austin and me and said "Now, I need to help this kid out if he's gonna live. Austin and Ally, go home pack a bag of clothes and crap you need to use like, dental stuff and come back here." I nodded and grabbed my purse from behind the bush, and ran out of the park and to my house.

When I reached my house I ran into my purple room and packed a bag. When I was finished I grabbed my phone and walked to the park again. I saw Austin was there already, "Hey, is the boy okay now?" I asked him, he shrugged "I don't know, Will is still helping him and that hot girl, what was her name?" , "I think it was Alyssa." I said rolling my eyes. Of course Austin liked that girl, he liked every girl he laid eyes on, except the girl who likes Dez, she's scary.

Alyssa stood up and walked towards us, her black converse had a green lace, that's different. "Hi" She said, her voice a little shaky. "Hey, what's up?" Austin said, I face palmed in my head, her friend is hurt Austin, how do you think she's feeling?. "Well" She blew a piece of hair out of her eyes "My best friend/possible boyfriend almost died tonight. That's what's up, I guess." Austin took a step back "Oh."

We stood in silence. Will came up to us putting a hand on Alyssa's shoulder "He's good enough to shadow travel us to Camp. I need him to stay in the infirmary for a while when we get there, but he'll be alright.", Alyssa nodded and Will turned to us "Let's go". We followed Will to the tree the boy was leaning against, when I looked at him I felt almost scared. His eyes were midnight black, like they were pearing into your soul, his hair was as black as ink, his skin was a beautiful dark Italian skin tone. I looked away from him and looked on the floor. "Okay. I'm Nico and I guess I'm shadow traveling you guys to camp. Now Alyssa hold onto me, everyone else make a sort of chain." We did as he said, shadow traveling as he called it, was scary. It was dark, scary and you felt like your face was getting ripped off.

We arrived in some sort of summer camp, weird. Kids were all over the place, keeping busy. We walked to the infirmary with Will and got Nico settled in there. I stood there next to Austin, who was checking Alyssa out. She sat on the edge of Nico's bed, whispering something to him.

"WILL!" A girl jumped on Will from behind, when she got off Will hugged her "Hey Katie."

Austin

I looked at Will and raised my eyebrows, who was that girl? Whoever she was, she knew Will. She was wearing a forest green colored tank top and some dark denim jeans. She was blonde, but I could see her brown roots. Will looked down at her "When did you get here?" she asked, he shrugged "A half hour ago.", she hugged him again "I've missed you so much"

I looked away from the love fest, my gaze fixed on Alyssa. She was really pretty, she looked so kind and shy but at the same time she had this look that said I-will-slug-you-if-I-have-to-!. She was sitting on the side of that emo kid's bed, whispering something into his ear. I wonder what she see's in him.

Shrugging, I looked at Ally she seemed to be taking everything in. I put a hand on her shoulder "Hey Ally?" she looked up "What?" "I want to take a walk around camp, wanna come with?" she nodded "Okay".


	2. Chapter 2: Leo, Lou Ellen, Stoll Brother

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love them 3 REPLYS: **_

_**To: writer2be14; Thank you, and Yeah. I do need a bit of work on formating :)**_

_**To: kim (Guest); Glad to hear you like!**_

_**To: Bubbleslolz (Guest); Glad you like it, but I don't think I added any Percabeth in it, I don't think I am going to add it in either. Sorry :)**_

_**TO: Cbear01 I'M WRITING, I'M WRITING :D (I had to add Will and Katie, they're my favorites 3**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON TO THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Austin

"No, no, no! Put that down!" The curly haired guy, Leo I think his name was, exclaimed running over to me. I dropped the piece of metal (at least, I think it was metal) onto the floor. "Dude, don't touch anything! Not to be rude, but this is kind of dangerous." Leo explained. "If it's so dangerous, why do you keep it here then?" I asked. Leo sighed and picked up the metal and put it into it's place "I think the real question is, why don't we keep it here?" He said. I laughed and stuck out my hand "I'm Austin. Austin Moon." "Leo Valdez, hey that reminds me of something.." Leo muttered, tapping his chin. "What?" I asked, looking at him. "Oh..Don't remember. Anyway, I suggest you get out of here" Leo shrugged.

"Wait, why?" I looked at him. "Cause, look!" Leo pointed at a group of people arguing outside the forge. "Dude, come on!" Leo yelled, running out and dragging me with him. "These kids rarely get into fights, you don't wanna miss them when they happen." Leo said. I stood on my toes trying to see the fight. That wasn't my style, watching fights. But Leo wanted to watch, so I stayed.

"You fucking idiots, get her down." A girl with dyed dark purple hair cursed at two brown haired boys. "Why should we?" The one on the right asked, while the other one nodded.

"That's Lou Ellen, and the guys are Travis and Conner. Sons of Hermes and daughter of Hecate." Leo said, nodding to them both. "Hermes? Hecate?" I felt so confused, no one has explained anything to me yet. "Uh, I'm not the best person to teach you this. I'll get someone to explain later."

I sighed, turning back to the fight, which was really just a screaming match. I had lost Ally not too long ago, she had got into some conversation with Katie(Whom I hadn't gotten to know yet) and I left. "STOLLS!" I heard someone shout. Oh, Katie.

Both boys turned towards the shouting, squeaked then ran off. "Idiots…Hey Lou." Katie walked up, shaking her head. "Hi Katie. Now, if you excuse me, I have to get your sister off the roof." "What?!" "Nothing." Lou Ellen took off, running towards the Big House. Katie sighed, turning to face me.

"Valdez, you aren't ruining Austin's mind are you?" Will came up from behind Katie, wrapping his arms over her chest. "Can't ruin what's already poisoned." Leo winked, walking away towards a brown haired girl, her hair in a braid.

"Austin, hey. So, there's going to be a party at my girl's cabin later, you coming?" A brown haired boy with bright blue eyes asked, placing his elbow on my shoulder. "Uh, who are you?" I asked slowly. "That's Louis, he's a son of Hermes, my best friend. Austin, you're going." Will answered for me. "Wicked. See you then." Louis walked off, calling after a brunette named Eleanor.

"Anyway, Ally's in the Athena Cabin if your looking for her. She's reading something about mythology. I suggest you go." Katie said, smiling lightly at me. I nodded "Okay, thanks"

**Sorry it's so short :c I was kind of rushing through it. Review? **


End file.
